paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lets get this party started: Confetii X Poptart pups
Bios Snickers: He was found by Confetii and Poptart as a week old pup, only begining to open his eyes when they found him he was found not far from his dead littermates who seemed to have been killed by hypothermia from the recent storms around adventure bay, Snickers seemed to have lived only because he was the strongest our of the litter Parta: One day while Snickers, Poptart and Confetii where walking around they bumped into a pup that was advertizing for the adoption center, they decided to look around but none of hte pups really cought both there eyes enough to want to adopt them (even though they where very close to simply adopting all the pups) but seeing the german sheperd pup it didnt take long for them to ask about her and find out that she had been sent there after she was taken out of custody of her family (for an Un-Known reason) but because of the fact that she was older she had a small chance of being adopted felling pitty Confetii and Poptart decided to adopt her and coincidentaly she already had the name Parta December and January: One afternoon Parta and Snickers got lost in adventure bay, before they where able to lay down and fall asleep they found a box with two baby huskies in it, Parta and Snickers took the two pups and slept with them that night warming them up so they wouldnt die, the night after that they where found by Poptart and Confetii and the two where adopted into the family Personalities Snickers: Snickers is a happy go lucky pup. he is very hyper and always wants to play. It always seems as if he is hyped up on sugar, even though it is actualy just his reguar personality Parta: Parta is alot more relaxed then her brother Snickers. She still loves sugar but it doesent realy hype her up mutch. January and December: Being identicle twins also means they try to match there personality of Peppy, Fun puppies. They do find a slight bit of amusment in Joking around with other pups they usualy wont get to serious and wouldnt hurt a fly. Aperances Snickers: He is a White Bull Terrier with Brown Spots Uniform: He has a white and silver uniform that looks like his mothers but his hat on the top has little streamer like things Parta:She is mostly tan with darker tan on her legs, and her ear. Her paws, most of her tail and ear tips are black and on her tail the tip is the regualr Tan of her Body Uniform : She wears a purple T-Shirt and a white apron with a white chefs hat with purple. Her T-Shirt has aqua/blue Trim on it. January and December are Identicle twins who are almost completely white besides having grey cheek fluff. The only way to tell them apart is that January has a grey sock on her left paw and December has a grey sock on her right paw. Though Confetii and Poptart will mix them up sometimes. Uniforms January wears a baby blue top like Zumas with pink accents and collar December wears a sky blue dress like top with holes for wings Trivia Jobs Snickers falows his moms pawsteps and becomes a party pup, His tag is a Black ballon with a white streamer going around it. Parta with her love of sweets wants to become a profesional Cake baker/decorator her Tag is a Bottle of Icing being sqeazed out. January is very fond of water and wants to become a Marine pup like Zuma, Kailey and Aurora she trains under Aurora her Tag is three Bubbles December, after finding out about the Wing patrol decides that she wants to become a part of it as a fast flyer. Her tag is a Black wing with a cloud behind it. Catchprases Snickers * "Theres no party untill I show up" (Vixiedog and me) * "Im the party smarty!" Parta * "I will take a bite out of the problem" * "I'll bake that cake in a shake" * "Thats some Dandy Candy!" January * "I'll splash to the rescue" (Vixiedog) December *''"Im only one flap from a recue"'' *''"This pup was made to fly!"'' (Vixiedog) Pup Pack Tools Snickers * Party Decor * Claw to help put it up Parta * Asorted frostings and Sprinkles * Cake Cuter and Plate Holder January * Two side propelors * A tank of air * Mouthpeice December * Her wings are in place of her Pup Pack Vehicles Snickers: Has a party buss like his moms but his is Silver with black accents Parta: Has a truck in whitch she caries cakes to her destinations, its purple with a white Cup-Cake on the side January: Has a hovercraft like Zumas but the body is sky blue and the bottom os black. The sides are also adorned with White Snowflakes Voice Actors Snickers * Pup: * Singing: * Teen/Adult: Parta * Pup: * Singing: * Teen/Adult: January & December * Pup: Kath Soucie * Singing: Kath Soucie * Teen/Adult: Fears Snickers - He shares his motherd fear of being forgotten by close friends and family Parta January - She is afraid of darkness December - She is afraid of large vehicles like cars and trucks Crushes Snickers falls for Samantha and the two get along great eventualy they get married and Samantha has a single pup that they name Leia Parta and Whiskey where together for a few Months when Whiskey thought it would be a good idea to 'take a break' Parta got upset with him and the two ended up breaking up. Parta was devestated untill she met TJ and after finding out that he liked her the two started dating and also eventualy got married January met Smoky Jr. one day while adventuring around and fell for him instantly. Eventualy the two started dating. December, like her parents, was into Girl pups and when she met Skky it was love at first sight. The two fell in love and soon started dating. Eventualy getting married and adopting Shard, Febuary, Nyx and Pearl Mentors Parta - She trains under Cookie and Poptart Snickers - He works under his Mother alongside his friend Laney January - She works under Aurora and is learning to be a Marine Pup getting some help from Zuma December - She trains with the WING Patrol Random * There Best friends are Jack, TJ, Zoey and Ally * Snickers has a crush on Samantha * Snickers and Parta where the ones responsible for finding January and December * January becomes the Marine Pup for Foggy Bottom PAW Patrol * The pups call Confetii mama Confetii and Poptart mama Poptart untill they are older, once the pups hit tenage years they call there parents by there actual names as to not get them confused * Once December gets her wings she is able to hide them in her exptememly Fluffy fur so that she and her sister look the same Stories By Me Current Gen * Pups find the twins * Pups in the Water * A Puppy Dilema Future Gen By Others Current Gen * Ever After High ( Paw Patrol Version ) Future Gen Collabs Current Gen * Pups Help a Friend * Pups and the Play Date * Pups Fight for Rights Future Gen Songs/Games Galery Screenshot 2015-03-01 at 7.46.52 PM.png|"Like Looking in a mirror" a picture of December and January Screenshot 2015-03-01 at 9.30.40 PM.png|Colored version of a sketch I did Screenshot 2015-03-01 at 9.30.55 PM.png|My first Sketch of Parta Screenshot 2015-03-01 at 9.36.57 PM.png|Haha Snickers didnt know he was adopted until Rythm told him!! Lol DJ-Doxie Screenshot 2015-03-01 at 9.37.08 PM.png|A pick of Snickers done by DJ-Doxie Screenshot 2015-03-01 at 9.38.32 PM.png|Hnnnnn SHIP! Screenshot 2015-03-21 at 3.02.44 AM.png| Aurora taking January for a swim Screenshot 2015-03-21 at 3.03.37 AM.png| Aurora and January trying to get December wet Screenshot 2015-03-21 at 9.37.47 PM.png|Parta in her Uniform Screenshot 2015-03-22 at 9.59.50 PM.png|December in her uniform with her wings (eek I cant draw wings for my life) Screenshot 2015-03-22 at 10.24.46 PM.png|January in her uniform Image by confetiithepartypup-d8mily2.jpg|January with her crush Smoky Jr. December with just the wings.png|December with her wings (puppylove101) Janueryanddecembere.jpg|January and December playing with their parents, (January wears a pink collar and December wears a blue) 20150621 192414.jpg|Snickers and mama Poptart drawn by Marie568 Georgie.jpg|January with Gertrude Screenshot 2015-07-25 at 12.42.17 AM.png|Snickers and his crush Samantha Poptartsfamily.jpg|Parta, Snickers, January and December all together Confetiianspoptartpuos.jpg|Confetii and Poptarts Pups all together (After December got her Wings) Sunnyjanuary.jpg|Amazing Picture of Teen December by Sunny! I love it so much!! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Females Category:Next Generation Category:Future generation Category:Future gen Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Adopted Pup Category:Protagonists Category:Trainee